


Solo

by Dalankar



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyukjae dances. Donghae can't help but be caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble inspired by Eunhyuk's solo at the Super show 4 Tokyo.

"I want to show you something," Hyukjae says, gripping Donghae's wrist with a loose hand.

 

"What is it?" Donghae asks letting Hyukjae pull him towards the practise rooms.

 

"My solo."

 

"Just me?"

 

"It's for you."

 

Donghae watches Hyukjae dance. _Sorry sorry answer_ playing in the background. He's never been able to look away when Hyukjae is dancing. He knows in all their videos, in all their performances, once Hyukjae takes center stage that the rest of them fade in to the background. He watches Hyukjae saunter towards him and stands still as Hyukjae grips his shoulder and whispers the song in his ear, dancing around him, and making Donghae's knees feel as weak as they only are when Hyukjae is concerned.

 

_Let’s say we love each other more than ourselves._

 

When the song ends and Hyukjae's only contact with him is his hand on his shoulder, Donghae watches the lights glint off the fine sheen of sweat on Hyukjae's back and the rapid rise and fall of his shoulders . 

 

He wraps his arms around Hyukjae's waist.

 

"Are you trying to make the whole country fall in love with you?" he asks, mouth so close to Hyukjae's ear that he feels the faint shiver that travels through Hyukjae's body.

 

"No. Just you." Hyukjae whispers softly and Donghae feels his breath catch.

 

"Too late for that." He presses his lips against the warm skin of Hyukjae's neck. "That ship already sailed."

 

Hyukjae turns in his arms, brown eyes luminous and hair sticking together with sweat and Donghae would dare anyone to find him someone more perfect.  "I love you."

 

Donghae kisses him, hand at the back of Hyukjae's neck and Hyukjae's long arms wrap around him. Hyukjae tastes like strawberries and Donghae delves deeper to taste it all.

 

\---

 

He watches from the side of the stage. Sees the fans going crazy when Hyukjae's shirt comes off and grins.

 

_We don’t make a sound and we keep feeling this space._

 

Hyukjae grinds against the microphone stand and the shrieks get so loud that he's sure some people fainted. He watches Hyukjae, shirtless and breathless and the most beautiful human being he's ever known. Donghae gives him the thumbs up when Hyukjae looks over at him as he walks off the stage. Hyukjae smiles and mouths 'for you', before being whisked off backstage for wardrobe.

 

_Let’s never change, let’s never break up._

 

***


End file.
